


【祥林】当愿

by philix



Category: Chinese crosstalk
Genre: M/M, Multi, 九辫 - Freeform, 良堂 - Freeform, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philix/pseuds/philix
Summary: #侍读壮x太子林#本文遵循同人圈正常规定，包含并不仅限于不上升真人，不拥有角色，非常想要大家回撸否给我小心心和评论QwQ 等





	1. 01

元庆五年仲秋，天子设宴，是团圆席，也同时款待当年进士科诸人。  
“欸，你说皇上，殿试过去都快小半年了，怎么这个时候想起来设宴了。”  
“好像是想给皇子找个老师。本来说好的是柳大人，但是柳大人年事已高，打算告老还乡了。”御膳厨房的角落里传出来零零星星的讨论声，被寻声过来的女官打断，“好好地端着盘子在这嘀咕什么呢？御膳厨房都已经这么忙了，你们还想偷懒吗？”  
两人被后面突然出现的人吓了一跳，陪了个笑脸就快步的溜走了。这女官本来也管他们，但是平时总也是个好说话的主，也就是因为皇上忽然下旨设宴，明儿就是中秋，整个御膳厨房都已经忙得不成样子了。  
可是说起来这个找新太傅的事情，是一顿饭能解决的吗？  
宫女不懂，也不敢问。看着手里新摘下来的葡萄，这个还是得放到仓库里才行。

一双滴溜溜浑圆的眼睛偷偷的从茅草盖上露出来，四处瞅了瞅，确定了周围没什么人之后，身形才慢慢的露了出来。约摸是个半大的孩子，还没开始长身量，额前的刘海软软的盖着，后面梳了一个长生小辫儿，看着宫女离去之前动过的那个大缸，悄没声儿的溜了过去。  
抓起了一把葡萄，一转身，忽然身后就杵了个人影。  
吓得他一撒手，手里的葡萄就甩了出去。  
那人影倒也不看他，整个的注意力都在那串亮晶晶的葡萄上面，也跟着飞了出去。  
那小辫儿这才看清来的人不是别人，就正是央求着自己来偷葡萄的人。心里默默地给自己顺了口气，这刚刚要是叫了出声，受苦的还不知道是谁呢。  
“麟儿快过来，咱们该走了。”  
“好的辫儿哥哥！”果然拿到了葡萄，人就是好哄。

“麟儿最近都在干什么呀。”皇上趁着换衣服的空档，随口问了身边的皇后。  
“柳大人的事您同意了，一时也找不到人，这不明儿又是仲秋，所以就给他放了假。正好磊磊那孩子进宫来看我，就干脆让他俩玩去了。”说起来太傅的事情，皇后语气中还是有一丝丝的埋怨。  
“柳大人三朝元老，如今子孙绕膝，就放他走吧。朕倒是更好奇，今年的新科状元。”  
“这有什么好好奇的，人是你挑的，文章你也看了，堂上册封不也是你给的吗。”  
皇上一时间语塞，找不出什么词来回过去。  
“成啦，”皇后最后给整了整衣领，“麟儿的事你可不能怠慢，虽是刚开蒙，但也至关重要。”  
“是啊。”

“祥子，你怎么还在这？今天宫里设宴你不是要去吗？还不回家换身衣服？”  
“哎，我把这段儿抄完了，就回去。”  
“你也别抄了，这活儿一时半会儿干不完，你就明天再来吧。上头要不了那么急。”那人进来敲了敲桌子，惹得阎鹤祥抬起头来，“你这个堂堂新科进士要是没去或者去晚了，你说说皇上要怎么怪罪你？”  
“哎行呗。”阎鹤祥起身，扯了扯衣服上因为久坐而成的衣褶，“那我可就去了。”  
“快走快走。”  
今天仲秋本就是前店后院放假的日子，按照通俗一点的说法，阎鹤祥这算是“加班”咯。

中秋宴席，除了吃饭之外，最重要的当算是赏月。宴后皇上和众人一起来到了停凉阁，阁楼前面有一大片水潭，其中还有曲桥和小亭，酒足饭饱之后众人也稍稍放开了些，看见新科状元拉着皇上开始滔滔不绝的讲了起来，心情更是放开了不少。  
而阎鹤祥此时还沉浸在下午看过的一篇卷宗里面。他本身不能喝酒，无奈这次皇上敬酒，或多或少遮遮掩掩的情况下还是喝下去了些。他慢慢的踱步到了桥边，想吹吹冷风让自己清醒一点，而想事情也可以帮助自己恢复到正常状态。  
所以当一个黑影像老鼠一般的窜近时，他并没有过多留意。  
直到这只小老鼠一口吐在了自己身上。

定睛一看是个孩子。阎鹤祥此时还没反应过来是哪家的同科进士把家眷也带来了宴会，那孩子就扯住自己的衣服一把哭了起来。  
……

“太医检查过了，好像是说，吃多了葡萄引起来的问题。”  
“今天麟儿吃了多少葡萄？”皇上转身问旁边的嬷嬷。  
“回皇上，皇子他最近肠胃不好，今天的葡萄就没让他吃。”  
“那这葡萄是哪里来的？”  
“是……是我……偷偷……”说这话，麟儿不知道什么时候已经醒了，但他自打说了第一个“偷”字之后，发现父亲的眼神变得不对，就不敢往下接着说了。他看了眼周围，辫儿哥哥也不在，这会儿再说是他拿给自己的好像也不行，毕竟也是自己求着他去拿的。索性就闷了声儿，一个字也不往外嘣。  
不过皇上那边已经听得明明白白了。麟儿才三岁多，一个小孩儿怎么拐七拐八也应该拿不到葡萄，这其中肯定有人接应，最近的人想想也知道是谁。但是那主又是个安分的孩子，肯定也就是眼前这个皮的不行的求着去的。  
叹了口气，“郭麒麟，罚抄千字文。”转身给皇后使了个眼色，就出了门。

“那人问清楚了吗，是什么人。”  
“是今年的进士第五名，叫阎鹤祥，现任翰林院修撰。”  
“嗯？”皇上歪了下头，“进士第五名，去当了修撰？”  
“……额，是。”  
推开门，见着眼前的人已经换好了衣服，见到皇上后起身行了大礼。“臣知罪，怪臣一时疏忽，惊扰了殿下，还弄脏了朝服。”阎鹤祥还不知道麟儿为什么呕吐的原因，但是此时多些礼节，肯定不会错。  
皇上摆了摆手，“这事算不到你头上。倒是你的衣服，宫内洗好后自会送到你那里。”说完这句话顿了一顿，想到了临走时麟儿还拽着衣服不撒手的样子，“今天的事是麟儿的不对，等到改日他身体好些，让他来给你赔不是。”  
“不敢不敢，既然小皇子没事，那臣就放心了。”阎鹤祥有句话想要出口，但最后还是收了回去。  
皇上看着他的样子，“时候也不早了，你就早些回去吧。”  
“哎。”就等的是这句话。

再说回郭麒麟那边，朝服已经被他连吐带哭搞得全湿了，还是不肯松手。也不知道是为什么，直到哭累了困了，才悄悄地收了起来。

仲秋君臣宴上发生的事情，紧接着第二天就传开了。阎鹤祥倒是没空听什么消息，实话说他也不是不好奇，但是毕竟作为当事人，聊起来自己的事情总是很奇怪。  
不过巧了的是他刚好有个朋友帮着他带话。  
“诶要不是我知道当时是怎么个回事，我还真就信了这些消息了。”新科状元孟鹤堂坐在阎鹤祥旁边的椅子上，看着四处无人，一条腿蜷到了椅子上开始说起来，“你知道吗，就两天，不是，一天半的时间，你就已经从“皇上面前的红人”变成“想要危害皇子、毒害皇子”了。”  
“诶成，可惜不也没成功。”阎鹤祥抬了个头，捡了个段子说。他看了看孟鹤堂的脚，想了想还是忍住了劝他把腿放下来的冲动。“倒是你，回家之后别到处乱转。”  
“唉怎么扯我了，我没乱转啊，我能去哪乱转。”  
阎鹤祥看着他不说话。  
“那不叫乱好吧，我就是去听个曲儿，谁还没有个爱好了。”  
“嗯，再多听几场，所有人就都要知道新科状元爱上了名角儿了。”  
“可别乱说啊。”  
俩人正打着岔，这边有一个小太监进了屋，“阎大人，皇上召见您。”阎鹤祥认出了这是皇上身边的人，忍住了想笑看见孟鹤堂发现人进屋迅速放下来的腿，回了句“多谢。”转身之前还对孟鹤堂做了鬼脸。

这下子可真要火了。自己的朝服还没送回来呢，怕不是直接换新的？

皇上那边合上了阎鹤祥近几个月来的手记，思考着呢下人通报人已经来了。  
他也不想跟对方绕弯子，所有的笔记写的条理清楚，事实简明扼要，有时还夹带一些例子。看着那人进来，皇上扔下了卷宗，“阎鹤祥，你想不想当麟儿的太师？”


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #本章堂良提及

阎鹤祥听了这话一惊，太师是个什么地位，自己怎么忽然就闹得皇上说出来了这么句话。  
但是自己有多少斤两自己还是知道的，“臣惶恐，微臣才疏学浅，恐不能担当此大任。”  
皇上听了也不恼，反倒是笑了笑，“这事本不该让你来，但是皇儿三岁有余，该是启蒙的时候了。我看那日他对你也亲，你也权当就是陪着麟儿，教教他认字吧。”  
饶是说到底是皇帝，给了个大帽子又给个台阶，还末了添上句话拉近两人关系，阎鹤祥本想继续推辞，可是话到了口里转了个弯又回去了。  
“臣恐……臣领旨。”  
元庆五年八月，阎鹤祥擢升为皇子郭麒麟少师，官从二品。  
阎鹤祥领旨后，不知道是福还是祸。他本想安安稳稳的过一生，比起很多数十年科举不中的人来说，他已经算是幸运的了。然而转头看见推门进来的孟鹤堂，罢了，有些人才是天生的奇才。  
“你怎么又来这了？”阎鹤祥收好圣旨，请他坐了下来。  
“当然是来跟你搞好关系啊。要不这外面风言风语，就快把咱俩关系挑拨没了。”孟鹤堂还未及冠就摘了新科状元，官至三品。然而阎鹤祥这中秋节一出就改过了他的风头，免不了有人风言风语。  
站的越高，鲜花是有的，但污水也肯定少不了。  
幸好阎鹤祥知道他也算是个通透的人，“行你来看看，改明天过来，你就见不到我了。”转身又一想，“不过你和那个角儿成亲的时候，可别忘了请我去喝一杯。”

郭麒麟起先知道自己多了个老师的时候，也是不愿意的。半大的孩子正好是贪心玩的时候，但是一听说是之前中秋节上的那个哥哥，倒也不在意什么了，反倒是兴奋了起来。  
那日他宴前趁着没人，偷偷吃了几颗藏在盒子里面的葡萄，味道倒是没怎么变，但不知怎么后面就开始不舒服。吐过之后本来就不怎么舒服的胃养了好几天，但他还是没忘在父皇面前提了好几次那日里看到的哥哥，弄脏了对方的衣服是小事，就怕父皇怎么怪罪他。  
小孩子心里也是怕父亲，但是却也不知道是不是就是这么天天的说，让皇上记住了阎鹤祥。  
辫儿哥哥中秋节就回家陪爸妈了，不过也幸好没让他看到自己出糗的一面。不然还不知道要怎么嘲笑自己。  
当然郭麒麟不知道的是，因为阎鹤祥这个擢升，基本上全长安城的人都知道这个事了。  
上课的第一日是写千字文。皇父给布置的作业，他以自己还未全部习得为借口，拖了这么几日也还未开始。  
行过拜师礼，郭麒麟拿着千字文的帖子，坐到了阎鹤祥对面。  
“小皇子千字文可是会背了？”  
“刚刚会背，还不算熟练。”郭麒麟眼神朝下看着桌子上的帖子，不敢看对方。毕竟那么糗的事情就发生在他俩之间。小手在底下快要把桌子抠出个洞来了。  
“那咱们先来复习一遍？”  
“好。”  
小时候背书倒是不讲究意思，先背会了再说。郭麒麟这边还有父皇的作业压着，阎鹤祥也知道。所以看他背的差不多，就开始教他习字。  
三岁开始练字稍稍有些早，但是皇家的孩子，不免要勤奋一点。  
阎鹤祥看着眼前这个孩子，优渥的环境让郭麒麟长得十分白净，配上脑后软趴趴精心扎起来的头毛，倒是十分乖巧。  
看着是比自己小时候可爱的多。  
不知道自己之后会不会也有这么个可爱的孩子。

要教字，就要先从握笔的姿势教起。郭麒麟的这个身高盘坐在地上，下面还要垫上几层垫子才能够得着书桌，这一拿起笔来，头还没有笔头高。逗得阎鹤祥一乐，倒是也不敢笑出声来，只是耐着性子告诉郭麒麟手指要怎么放，要怎么才能拿得住，用哪里发力这种。  
姿势好学，可是一上手写字就不是那么容易了。  
刚开始写的几个字蘸的墨太多，很容易就晕了，粗粗的笔画也看不出来写的好不好，到了后面墨汁的量控制好了，这笔画之间还是少了那么点力道。  
阎鹤祥心里盘算了一下，“来。”他向郭麒麟这边倾身过来，握住了郭麒麟的手。慢慢的控制着力道，将一笔写完。对方看着纸上忽然就变好看了的笔画，不禁回头看着阎鹤祥笑了起来。  
这幅画面看着一旁一直服侍郭麒麟的老太监心里一惊。  
阎鹤祥又带着郭麒麟写了几个字，估摸着小孩子大概能摸得准意思了，就松开了手，打算让他一个人写。不料松开手之后，这字又回到了原来的样子。  
看着郭麒麟的小脸忽然塌了下来，阎鹤祥也不忍心，于是还是慢慢的回来教他怎么写字。  
这一来二去，一篇千字文，有将近一半是阎鹤祥带着写完的。  
“皇子，这个作业若是皇上催的不急，您还是再临一份交上去吧。”看着纸上忽好忽坏的几个字，阎鹤祥心里发虚。这……自己应该不算帮皇子写作业吧？  
毕竟一个刚刚会握笔的小孩子，怎么教都不可能一下子把千字文写完。  
“好。老师明天还来吗？”小孩子不懂，但是眼里透露出了些许期待。  
“来的。”  
“那就等老师明日里来，再看我写吧。”

阎鹤祥走出殿阁门，忽然听到后面有人喊他。  
回头一看，正是伺候在皇子身边的老太监。阎鹤祥回了个礼，“不知……”  
“阎大人，有些话，老身想了想还是想说出来。”

“皇子虽然年纪尚幼，但是资质已然不错。皇上对其也能看得出是怜爱有加。虽说谁都说不准新皇后之后会不会再有儿女，大皇子的未来一定不可限量。……他是皇上的长子，自然有些规矩是从小就带着的。阎大人虽是皇上任命的少师，但是有些事情还是要谨小慎微，多多保重自己才好。您这才刚进入仕途不到一年，升职的这么快，须知有多少双眼睛正盯着您，还望别让他人落了口实。”阎鹤祥回家的路上慢慢的想着这写话，看得出这位公公也是为了自己好，说的也都是事实没错。但是自己实在是想不出来什么地方会让他特地跑过来提醒自己这些事情。莫非……想着礼节方面的事情，今天是自己僭越了？  
握着手的原因吗。  
阎鹤祥摇了摇头，自己小时候是这么被教的，可能放在不同的环境里，要不同对待吧。

孟鹤堂出了礼部，对着在外面等待的家丁说了句回家，没想到被一同出来的同事听到了，还打趣了句“哟，孟大人今天不去曲花街听曲儿啦？”  
孟鹤堂也不恼，“不去了不去了。”说着便急着往回赶。

“回来啦？”孟鹤堂听到开门的声音，也不回头看就知道肯定是对方，“中秋节没机会跟你一起过，这次补上，今天的月亮应该也很圆。”手上的活没停下，将几个盘子摆好，“赶紧洗个手吃饭，今天做的都是你爱吃的。”  
周九良看着桌子上的菜，都是自己喜欢吃的，哎了一声算作回答，就往后面走去了。  
孟鹤堂这才抬头看了看他窜出去的背影，不禁长舒了一口气。本来若是说他能和自己一样考个功名，不管怎样至少以后能够成家立业，也算给他和他父母一个交代。没想到不到十岁的时候硬吵着要去学艺，虽说现在小有成就，成了楼里一等一的弦师，但是孟鹤堂依旧放心不下，三天两头的就去花街捧他的场。  
外面的流言传的多风流他孟鹤堂不是不知道，但是这么个自己看着长大的孩子，还是不敢撒手。  
“先生，”饭后周九良总算是开了口，“您……”  
孟鹤堂看他回来就知道心里有事，不然不至于什么话都不说只应一声，这会儿总算是想说了，便等着他的下文。  
“您……”周九良顿了一下，“我最近技艺熟练了不少，楼里面的事情也逐渐的熟悉了起来。您以后就不用往楼里面跑了。对……对您的评价也不好。”  
孟鹤堂没想到他竟然是来提这个事情的“我的性子你还不知道吗？外面那些事情……”  
“我就是知道，”周九良少见的打断了他，“先生您不像是外表看起来的那么不在意，其实心思很重。我不想让一些不切实际的话打扰到您的生活，如果您看我还能住在这府上，我也就还回来，不然我就……”  
“什么叫还能不能？”孟鹤堂急了，“这就是你的家。我是答应了让你去学艺，在那里弹琴，我可没说就这么把你搭出去了。航航我可告诉你，就算你不弹琴了，这家你也得给我回来。”孟鹤堂盯着他，连小名儿都给叫了出来。  
“……哎，”周九良笑眯了眼，“是我错了，都听先生的。”他想了想，“只是还有一件事，孟哥你要是真喜欢那个角儿，您就跟我说，我说不定还能给你俩搭个桥。”  
“嗯？哪个角儿？”孟鹤堂眨了眨眼。  
“没事儿！”周九良笑的更开了，“先生，我还想喝一碗酒酿圆子。”  
“就你嘴馋。小心晚上胀肚子。”

郭麒麟最近不是很开心。本来有个年纪相仿的哥哥教自己读书时间幸福快乐的事儿，但是不知道为何这位老师最近却一而再，再而三的躲着自己。郭麒麟年纪小也不懂事，其实就是看到了喜欢的人想要亲近，想要对方成为“自己的人”的心情在作怪。  
但是自己却拼不过他。郭麒麟进一步，他阎鹤祥能退三步。  
阎鹤祥自己也是深受其害。在那天公公跟自己说了那番话之后，后来自己越想越觉得害怕。说起来算是小事，但是就怕有人添油加醋的往皇上那一说，这样一来别说自己还没做热乎的位置，就连小命能不能好好活着都不一定了。  
于是先不说第二天就决定再也不对皇子做出什么有肢体接触的事情，就是后来郭麒麟缠着他想跟他一起玩些什么，阎鹤祥也是能推脱就推脱。  
他不是没看见郭麒麟眼中的失望，但是这君臣之道如果一开始就走偏，后面便有可能不可收拾。  
“皇子，今天要讲《礼记》。”阎鹤祥从一部厚厚的书卷里面抽出了其中一本。  
“嗯？不是昨天还在讲论语？”  
“今天要讲孔子的君臣之礼。礼记里面有一些内容，便拿过来一起学习一下。”  
“什么叫君臣之道？”  
“就是天子和臣民的关系，就是您和微臣的关系，也是您和皇上的关系。”  
“这些听起来都不太一样，为什么都能用一个词来讲呢？”  
阎鹤祥叹了口气。他知道对郭麒麟这个年纪来说，这些东西未免太深奥了一些。可是自己也不知道要如何解释这些事情，告诉他以后要有天子的威严，要世事洞察，远离是非。  
“比如说，”幸好他阎鹤祥还知道讲故事。小时候自己的娘亲也是这样慢慢的讲故事，将一些大道理传输给自己的，“孔子讲君君，臣臣，父父，子子。便是说在自己的位置上要做好自己的事情。皇子您现在的任务是什么呢？便是好好学习。而老师的职务就是教导你好好学习，这两者之间是有联系的，但是却不能轻易地调换或者变化。皇子不可以不学习，我不可以不教书。如果您有不懂的问题，可以问我，这就是联系，也是好的联系。”  
“那什么是不好的联系呢？”  
“便是皇子不认真读书，不好好温习功课，还偷偷去小厨房偷东西吃。”阎鹤祥促狭地看着他。  
“……”郭麒麟一撇嘴，“那如果我问你，是不是就算是好的联系了？”  
“是的。”  
“那老师，我想问你，以后我若温习完功课，您可以陪我玩一会儿吗？”  
阎鹤祥没想到年纪轻轻的小孩子能把自己绕进去。但是看着对方的那双真诚的眼睛，自己又说不了拒绝的话。

于是这天下下午郭麒麟早早地做完了所有功课，就等着和阎鹤祥一起去院子里玩点什么。  
没想到皇上这个时候来了。  
阎鹤祥安安的松了口气，幸好今日功课昨晚的早，要不这遇上查作业的，谁也顶不住。  
看着郭麒麟背完了整篇论语第二章，皇上笑得开心，一把抱起了小团子，看着已经送过来的沙包，“这是打算出去玩吗？”  
“嗯！老师答应了麟儿，如果背得好就带麟儿去玩。”  
“那在院子里玩？”  
“嗯！”  
“想去别的地方玩吗？”  
“可以去哪里？”  
“想不想去停凉阁转转？”  
郭麒麟一听就开心了，停凉阁前面的水池是自己最喜欢的地方之一。  
阎鹤祥也很开心，这基本上就代表，自己可以请辞回家歇着了。  
“阎大人你也一起来吧。”  
？？？

一路上郭麒麟不知道和皇上叽叽咕咕的在说些什么。今天皇上开心，一路上抱着小团子去了停凉阁。  
“麟儿你先去自己玩吧，我和阎大人有话要说。”  
“好！”这次郭麒麟答应的倒是干脆。

“我和皇后平时都比较忙，很少有时间能管的到麟儿。这也是为什么找你的原因。”皇帝背过手去，“常言道三岁看到老不是白说的，他也算是继承了我这个脾气，孩子正好是调皮的时候，要是有什么不得当的地方，你也就多担待些。”皇上伸手止住了阎鹤祥想要接话的意图，“虽是生在帝王家，可国未建多久，我也是从平民家出来的孩子，有时候也想多给他一点普通的爱。你若是有时间，就多替我和皇后照顾照顾他，多抱抱他。”  
阎鹤祥没想到小孩子一路嘀咕的竟然是这个。不知道该不该笑的脸表面上看起来还是很平静，皇上说话也并未用官话，他作了个揖便算是领旨了。

 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章一定进入正式谈恋爱再也不想写开始这种感情了呜呜呜  
> 此时俩人还没啥情感出现/ 我是真的不想把大林写的这么小，但是皇子启蒙基本上就是在这个时候，你往大了写还轮到的壮壮吗早被人抢走了（不是）  
> 不要深究年龄差距……差不多就是壮壮23，堂良在个十来岁的头尾左右……


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #本章良堂提及，有一句话九辫。

有了皇帝的肯定和嘱咐，阎鹤祥这边对待皇子的态度也稍微缓和了些。抛开身份和地位，他本身也是愿意亲近小孩子的，更何况是像郭麒麟这种天生看着就让人喜欢的。  
教书的事情顺心，这日子也就渐渐地过的飞快。恍惚间三五余年就这么过去了。  
那日阎鹤祥刚从宫城回来，便接到了家丁的来报。没想到是封家信。阎鹤祥匆匆走进主堂院，心下有些焦急。  
家里父母都还在北平老家，自己未成家，虽官至从二品但这些年依旧谨小慎微，出了教皇子读书之外并没有参与太多的朝堂之事，家门院落就没有扩建，也就没接父母到京城。好在两位老人身子骨还健壮，家里有田有契，他又经常寄些银两回去，生活应该算是富足。  
这忽然的一封家书，不知道是出了什么事情。自己明明十来天前，才刚刚收到一封报平安的信。  
怕是家中老人身体原因的阎鹤祥赶紧打开信一看，看完了溜达了两圈，才坐回到椅子上叹气。  
“这……老爷夫人可是说了什么？”管家面色凝重。  
“……”阎鹤祥又看了眼信，“无事，准备晚饭去吧。”  
这竟然是一封催婚的信。

“吾儿年近而立，家中仍未有一人可托，吾心甚忧。”夜深，阎鹤祥看着信上的字，负手立在书房中央。到长安城这几年，倒是也没认真过过生日，每每都是管家提起来，也就是吃一碗长寿面了事。若说是朝中，他已然算是个编外人员，不涉朝局，这些日子也不曾有人前来道贺。这就让阎鹤祥忘了自己快要三十的事情了。人生差不多都过了一半了。“你若还对周家小姐心有余念，可知她早已许配人家，现在也是儿女双全。”阎鹤祥笑了笑，这位周家小姐，都能追溯到自己还穿开裆裤的时候了，母亲竟然还记得。  
他刚入朝为仕的时候，也是有不少人上门提亲。红娘媒婆算是快要踏破了自己门口，帖子画像也是一道又一道的递进来，阎鹤祥都妥妥的付了书信，在给人一家一家的寄回去。他也不傻，那个时候能想到自己的，大多数无非就是想凭借着这个关系将他拉拢进自己的派系里面。想想郭麒麟和他的关系，就相当于有了一座靠山。  
阎鹤祥当然不能这样草草的就为自己和郭麒麟做了主。这几年太平盛世，外患平息了就是内斗最好的滋生时期。谁不想在这个时候攀上高枝，一路高升呢。  
阎鹤祥再看家书里的内容，说罢了周家小姐，母亲又提到了最近来家里拜访的一位杨家小姐。“生的标致，吾心甚喜。”阎鹤祥摇了摇头，那小姐二八未至，跟着自己未免委屈了些。给皇子还差不多。  
郭麒麟的话……不知道皇上什么时候给物色人选。  
想了想说辞，阎鹤祥连夜写了一封回信，让管家一早给寄了出去。

没想到事情还没完，过了几日皇帝召见他，聊完麟儿的功课之后，竟然提起来了中书令沈元。  
“臣不曾与他有过交情，只是逢年过节，递过拜帖。”  
“他可对你大加赞赏。”阎鹤祥不解其意，要是说自己并没有在朝堂上有过任何功劳，也不曾与人结交过深，这中书令怎么会忽然提到自己？  
“你可知道中书令家中有一未许婚的女儿？”皇上看他的眼神中带了些许笑意。  
“这……微臣不知。”原来话是在这等着呢。但是想到了这一层，阎鹤祥不禁心中一沉，这皇上要是忽然赐婚，这可是不能不接的旨意……  
“朕知道你这几年为麟儿操心的事情太多，竟然连家室都还未成。这修身成家齐家治国平天下，阎大人可要好好给麟儿做个榜样。”  
“皇上言重了。若说是榜样，皇上自然是唯一也是最好的榜样。臣何德何能谈论治国平天下。要说这齐家，臣惭愧，这几年是疏忽了。但臣自以为修身还未做成，不敢轻言齐家。”一段话说的阎鹤祥手心冒汗。  
“我也知道你刚开始在顾虑些什么。这些事情你不用帮麟儿想太多，他年纪尚幼，以后自然有他的方法。”  
“是。”皇上说了刚开始，那就代表这事一开始皇上就知道。阎鹤祥觉得，这一波是真的躲不过去了。  
那边刚想开口说什么，只见皇上身边的苏公公忽然跑了进来，“皇上，太后那边的情况好像……太医想让您过去一趟。”  
皇上一听，也顾不得要和阎鹤祥说什么，对他挥了挥手，便带着郭麒麟一同向太后殿去了。  
阎鹤祥暗自舒了口气，虽然不知道这样能躲过多久，但是没有在自己毫无准备的情况下被赐婚，已经算是万幸了。

然而没想到的是，阎鹤祥之后也就再也没得到这样的机会。  
元庆十一年初，太后殁。同年，改年号为庆安。  
国丧期间，皇上不可能赐婚。朝廷中虽机构人员齐备，但还是比往常忙了许多。与之相反的是，郭麒麟因为要守灵，课程便停了下来。阎鹤祥除了头天去拜过灵位之后，便就没有进宫，而是赋闲在家。  
想了想，还是托人递了拜帖，去中书令的府上走了一回。谢过了沈大人的好意，但是他现如今真的没有任何想要成家的打算。

头三月全国要禁丝竹之音，周九良曲花街的活儿便停了下来。成日里看着他家先生忙里忙外，礼部这几天也算得上是最忙的时候了。前阵子刚忙过了新年的一干事宜，本想喘口气，没想到还要接着忙。  
“先生，您先吃个苹果。快了快了，忙完这一阵，就可以接着忙下一阵了。”  
气的孟鹤堂一口苹果差点没咽下去。

三月后周九良恢复了花街的活，孟鹤堂倒是闲下来了。当真是不赶巧，原本是计划着年后有时间带着周九良去南方踏青，这下什么都不行了。  
闲下来的孟鹤堂也不敢再去曲花街了，这丧葬期还没过，自己怎么爱听九良的琴，也要顾及着两个人的性命。  
要说他去曲花街这个事情，刚开始还有人调侃是新状元和京城名角儿的情爱故事，甚至酒楼里的评书都已经开始出本子了，没想到他孟鹤堂最后也没什么表示，任凭那当红的角儿换了一个又一个。有人说是人单纯爱好听曲儿，毕竟每次来也不点牌子，只是坐下来听着，出手也是大方；也有人说状元郎心气儿高，看不上这红尘中出来的女子。反正真真假假，孟鹤堂也不想去听。  
他其实比较奇怪的是，为什么没有人发现他每次看向台上，看的都是旁边的乐队呢。

下朝之后闲着无事，九良还在曲花街，孟鹤堂想了想，转身去了阎鹤祥家。他俩也是好久没见了，先不说孟鹤堂最近忙的不行，就阎鹤祥那个少师职位，一年三百六十五天得有三百六十天进宫，真真是没空。  
不过皇太后殁了这件事情，不知道阎鹤祥觉得是好是坏。毕竟皇帝赐婚，还是中书令的女儿，怎么看都不是件坏事。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“你可不知道，皇帝其实都已经决定好了。礼部那会儿已经有了风声，我们正等着圣旨一下就开始准备，没想到，变成了丧葬礼。”皇家赐婚，礼部多少是要陪着做些事情的。  
阎鹤祥听了，觉得还是得有时间去跟皇上说一下这个事情。不然这哑火了的事情，不知道会被怎么想。  
“不过说起来你啊，这么大年纪了，真的不想找个人陪着吗？”  
“你还说我，你怎么不操心操心你？”  
“我有什么好操心的，家里已经有个不省心的了，哪来那么多心思操心别人。”孟鹤堂对外也是这么说的，堵得别人都以为状元郎在高中之前就已经有了家室，不想他说的其实是个打小被捡回来养着，却天天能一语致死自己的熊孩子。  
孟鹤堂也不知道为什么自己能对周九良那么上心。虽然九良天生不爱说话，但是确实也是个心细敏感的孩子。不知道是不是青春期的孩子都这个样子？  
自己自从带着他，感觉都没体验过啥青春期，就直接更年期了。  
“别说我了，下个月七夕节，没有宵禁，去逛逛吗？”孟鹤堂说，“你是不是因为不认识人家姑娘又不好意思见面才这么磨蹭啊，正好那一天说不定能碰到好看的。”  
“我不跟你去。俩大男人去逛七夕庙会，人家不以为是来找媳妇儿的，看着倒像是一对来逛街的。”  
孟鹤堂？？？

不过那天阎鹤祥还是去了，倒不是跟孟鹤堂一起去的。那小子最后还是去了曲花街，半年多了，除了宫城里面，很多都已经放开了。  
阎鹤祥来庙会倒是没想真看什么，不过是觉得好歹是个节，出来走动走动。再者说庙会上新奇的东西也多，说不定看到好玩的，还可以给郭麒麟买个什么带过去。  
皇太后去世之后郭麒麟多少有些闷闷不乐，课程这几日倒是出乎寻常的上的不错，但是总归看得出来没有之前开心了。  
托皇上这几年治国的福气，京城也日渐繁华。阎鹤祥一出门走几条街便是清心湖，湖旁边簇拥着好多对放花灯的人，再往前走便是街市了。  
是说还在丧葬期间，长安城里的七夕节也被下令一切从简，但是一应的东西还是准备的齐全。街上挂着的各种各样的灯笼，下面熙熙攘攘的人群，阎鹤祥看着摊位上摆着的琳琅满目的小物什，已经不知道多少次差点跟迎面而来的姑娘撞上了。  
拱了拱手表示歉意，姑娘也不恼，羞答答的拿扇子半掩着面，回了个礼就走开了。  
这么来回几次，阎鹤祥大概心里算是有了数。笑着摇了摇头，不然还是回去吧。  
回去的路上在一家的摊位上看到了一只可爱的布偶。阎鹤祥没有认出来是什么，只觉得两只眼睛被夸张加大了之后滴溜溜圆乎乎的可爱，通身的浅绿色加上短短的四肢，难道是个什么神兽？  
摊主发现了他的兴趣，赶忙上前来介绍，说这是南方地区江里面的一种动物，可以在水里游，也能在岸上走，名叫鳄鱼。  
阎鹤祥听了笑了一声，鳄鱼？他倒是知道，但是总看着像是只圆乎乎的马。  
不知道皇子会不会喜欢。  
拿出钱袋来正要付钱，身子猛地被撞了一下。阎鹤祥握紧了鳄鱼布偶和钱袋，看着右边忽然出现的姑娘。  
低头，呵，明明就还是个女娃娃。  
身高还不到自己胸膛，穿了一身水红色衣裳，从绣工也能看的出家境不错。头上还别了一只纯金的碧玉簪子  
那女孩估计也没想到自己会撞到别人，看向别处的头忽然转过来，看见阎鹤祥的脸还明显的吓了一跳。  
罢了，估计也是不小心。看着这张被画得花花的脸，阎鹤祥嘴角上扬了一下。这么小的年纪，不会是自己偷了脂粉偷偷跑出来玩的吧。  
付好了钱，阎鹤祥转身发现那孩子还在自己身边。  
“嗯？小姑娘，你有什么事吗？”  
女娃娃刚想开口，又闭上了嘴，只是摇了摇头，忽而又点了点头。  
这……莫非是不能说话？  
“你的家人呢？”阎鹤祥蹲下来，看着对面的小脸忽然垮了下来，得，这怕不是跟家人走丢了。  
这么个地方要是走丢了，小小年纪不会说话，真的很容易被拐走啊。  
“你走丢了吗？你家住在哪里，我送你回去？”那女孩子看着他，眼睛左右看了看，又摇了摇头，只是紧紧地抓住了阎鹤祥的衣服。  
得，碰上直接碰瓷的了？  
要说这街市也不大，如果真是哪家走丢了孩子，总会过来找的。不然就先带回家，明天送到去让管家明天去府衙报个官。  
这么想着，阎鹤祥带着小姑娘在街市上挑了个地方坐了下来。“咱们在这等会儿，看看你家里人能不能过来找你。”  
那小孩子点了点头。  
街市上父母亲带孩子出来玩的不少，同龄人见了虽然不打招呼，但还是会看着亲近很多。阎鹤祥在看到小姑娘第三次目送着一个拿着糖人的小孩子走远后，不禁问她，“你想吃那个？”  
小姑娘狠狠地点了点头。

于是等到张云雷再找到郭麒麟的时候，看到的就是他拿着一个巨大的糖人舔的正开心的样子。  
好嘞小伙子，趁着我俩不注意跑丢了还不说，还能说得动旁人给你买糖吃。真是孩子大了管不住了。  
阎鹤祥看着跑过来的两人，觉得前面的那个有些眼熟。  
张云雷也不避讳，“这位先生，在下张云雷，家中……家中小妹不幸走失，多谢先生出手帮忙。”  
原来是吏部尚书的儿子。阎鹤祥听过他的名字，年纪轻轻便已经迷住了长安城万千少女，如今看来，的确是温润如玉，君子之身。  
“张公子。”阎鹤祥俯身还礼，“在下阎鹤祥。令妹人算乖巧，只是这既然不能言语，张公子带出来还是要多加小心才是。”  
张云雷看了看阎鹤祥身后的“小姑娘”，皱了皱眉。  
郭麒麟便在阎鹤祥看不到的地方不停地做着鬼脸。  
“哈哈，阎少师说的是。是我疏忽了。”随后身形一侧，“这位是杨九郎，是我同科班的同学。”  
两人互相见过之后，张云雷眼神又瞟回阎鹤祥身旁的小孩子身上。  
“lin……”张云雷看着对方疯狂的摇头，“玲儿，还不快跟我回去？晚了又要挨父亲说道。”  
郭麒麟慢慢的移到张云雷身边，撇了撇嘴，心想被骂的第一个肯定不会是我。无奈自己现在不会说话，只能作罢。  
阎鹤祥看她表情还以为是家教甚严，不忙帮她开脱了几句“令妹这个年纪，正好也是爱玩的时候，能找到人回家，便是万幸了。”  
“哎，您说的是。”

“郭麒麟你能耐大了啊？怎么不说一声就转身不见了？”张云雷看着对面人走远，直接喊着大名就开始数落他。  
“谁要看你跟九郎卿卿我我。”郭麒麟眼神看着别的地方。  
“你？我们两个哪里？”张云雷直觉两颊发烫，转头看了杨九郎同样发了红的耳根，转头回来觉得自己满脸都红了。  
郭麒麟在一旁看着热闹。  
等到两人心情都平复下来，张云雷又说，“总之你这样跑丢不可能有下次了。再这样别说是我，姐夫都不会再让你出来了。”  
郭麒麟一听父皇都搬出来了，这才慌了。今天下课后本就是自己好奇七夕节，才央求着父皇放自己出来跟辫儿哥哥一起玩的，这要是被告状，还不知道能不能有下次了。  
“好舅舅，我这也没跑远啊，而且这不是看到了认识的人，才敢一个人过去的吗。”郭麒麟也只有央求张云雷的时候才会叫舅舅。他才不会说，他是真的走丢了。这条命他还是想要的。  
杨九郎在一旁忙着打圆场，“人都找回来了，也没事儿，就好了吧。小皇子，糖人儿好不好吃？”  
“好吃！”  
“就你嘴馋。”张云雷瞥了他一眼。“欸！我的玉簪子呢？”

阎鹤祥这边回到家，老管家瞥见了自家主人腰上别着的簪子，心想着七夕庙会还是有作用的啊。不知让家主动心的是哪家的姑娘。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 郭麒麟：（掐脖子摇晃）你到底什么时候让我和壮壮开始谈恋爱！  
> Po：这能怪我吗！都三章了郭麒麟你怎么还没长大！妈妈不许你早恋！  
> = =


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #本章有被撸否屏蔽的良堂提及，主祥林我打着都觉得丧良心，马上就要变成群像了……  
> #有点爆字数。因为我写的很慢，所以这章之后更新随缘了，最大的随缘能到一个月我毕设答辩结束以后……（断更来的如此之快

庆安四年，郭麒麟的人生中发生了两件大事。一件便是郭汾阳的出生。

皇后本身临产应该在月末，谁不想小孩子在月初就忽然毫无征兆的想要出来。羊水已经破了，而这也是皇后的第一个孩子，情况有些不太乐观。  
皇上听到消息后就急忙带着人过去了。他当时还在御书房跟于丞相讨论事情，身边的太监一进来通传消息，就急急忙忙的放下走了。  
皇后和皇上的感情这几年一直很好，郭麒麟虽不是皇后亲生，但也视如己出。虽是皇家，家里的生活却过得和平常人家相似。皇后入宫这几年一直没有动静，朝廷上下言语间也有些催的，但是就是不知道这孩子生下来后，对郭麒麟会有什么变化。

郭麒麟这边自然也是收到了消息。他倒是不介意什么，但是依旧还是不安的看着阎鹤祥。  
阎鹤祥觉得他应该不会为了嫡子长子的事情而烦恼，所以问了他不安的原因。  
“母后……会不会有事？”郭麒麟抓住了阎鹤祥的衣角。  
阎鹤祥这才想起来，先皇后，也就是郭麒麟的母亲，是因为难产而死，这个事情对郭麒麟也造成了不小的创伤。  
“没事的，太医和皇上都已经过去了，皇后娘娘平时身体健壮，肯定能平安给皇子生下一个弟弟妹妹。不过，今天皇子可能就要一个人吃饭了。”末了阎鹤祥打趣了一段，想要缓缓郭麒麟的紧张情绪。  
“哎都这时候了，老师您还打趣我。”然而郭麒麟并不买账。  
不过这也没事，要说这几个月来郭麒麟一直跟母后相处来看，应该不会有太大的问题。  
不知道这个孩子是个弟弟呢还是妹妹？

宫中的心整整被吊了一夜，天刚刚擦亮的时候，皇后生下了一位小皇子。  
母子平安，皇上大喜，礼部已经把相应的事情准备妥当，这后续的过程只要按照流程来走就没有问题。  
郭麒麟在第二天提前下学，去母后宫中看了刚出生的弟弟。  
小小的婴儿并不能看得出什么所以然，不过毕竟血脉相连，郭麒麟心中对这个弟弟还是心爱的紧。  
十来岁的年纪，学着大人的姿势将小孩儿抱在怀里，轻轻地来回摇摆。小孩子爱睡，这会儿也正睡得香甜。  
皇后看着这个样子也是安心了许多。

来年三月，草长莺飞，柳条儿抽了枝，各色的花都渐渐地开了。那日郭麒麟正陪着小弟郭汾阳在后花园里玩耍，郭汾阳正好到了学步的时候，走的歪歪扭扭，郭麒麟也不急，就慢慢的在后面虚扶着他，有好几次还得提防着对方手里的柳条戳到自己。  
皇上在不远处的凉亭里站着，和于丞相一起听着文吏说着各地传上来的奏报。  
于谦于丞相，与皇帝算是一同长起来的兄弟。当年在皇帝是王爷的时候两人就私交甚笃，先皇不幸未有儿孙，传位于自己兄弟时，于丞相已经是前朝二品官员，又几年后丞相告老还乡，皇帝便将他提至丞相之位。  
两人在政见上意见多为一致。然而于丞相在生活上更为不拘小节，年少时不似皇帝稳重，除了官家子弟身份外，并无他职傍身，在外多行走，山川湖海，也是留下了不少风流佳话。

“凤翔府报，今年春天初旱，各地粮食已经种下却迟迟等不到下雨，恐夏初粮食欠收。”  
“此事上报的怕是太早了吧，他做知府的应该亲力亲为，夏初若是有什么问题，再来上报。”  
“苏州府报，广和镇近来山寇闹事，已被镇压，在册人员12人遇难。”  
“12人？”皇上转头看了眼，这个数字不算是小数，“可有折子？回头呈上来。接着说。”  
“扬州府来报，说扬州城近来花开的很好，街市繁荣，踏春甚好。”  
皇上笑了笑，这样的请安折子他见的也不少了，“他李九春在扬州城过的日子可比同期这些进士舒服的多。”  
“地方府衙总是小，好管理，扬州又是一等一的好去处。”于丞相在一旁应和着。  
“扬州啊，”皇上心里盘算了一番，“倒是可以去看看。”

庆安四年三月，皇家经山南道，至襄州，随汉水至长江下扬州。  
春江水暖鸭先知。三月虽已花开，但这忽冷忽热的天气，水路上能看到的风景还是比陆路多了不少。  
这是本朝第一次下江南，前朝虽有不少关于江南的奇闻异事，但郭麒麟基本上一直在宫里呆着，不曾出远门，对他来说还是稀奇的很。  
这次皇家出门，除了一应的必需人员外，在朝各位依旧各司其职，除了阎鹤祥和于谦，并没有再叫任何官员。  
毕竟他郭麒麟现阶段的任务，还依旧是读书啊。  
只不过多了小半天玩耍罢了。  
皇家在扬州城并没有另建住所，一来皇上第一次心血来潮出门，工部并没有时间提前准备，再来皇上本身也不愿意劳民伤财，索性提前在扬州购置了一处五进院落，装饰一番，就做落脚之地了。

郭麒麟一出门倒是玩开了，先不说一路上遇到的奇闻异事，就是坐在船上吹着早春的风，蓝天，绿水，轻纱，还有案台上青瓷瓶里面装着的刚从岸上采来的连翘，一切的一切都比宫里好了不知多少倍。  
哦对，还有自己喜欢的老师跟着自己。  
郭麒麟心中一动，喜欢的……  
心里好像被什么抓住了一样，痒痒的。  
这讨人厌的柳絮。

阎鹤祥总觉得这几日皇子听课不是很认真。书是要常读常新，他们最近开始复习四书，虽已讲过一遍，但是小时候的理解和长大后多有不同，温故而知新。但是阎鹤祥不知道是不是因为讲的都是之前的内容，所以郭麒麟时常走神，经常说着说着，发现对方明明还看着自己，心思已经不知道跑到哪里去了。阎鹤祥已经很努力的在增添新内容了，但是还是拽不回皇子这个看着外面春光就已经忘了书本的心。  
阎少师默默地叹了口气，讲道理他也是第一次坐船走长江，对沿岸的一切也是好奇心一片，也很能理解郭麒麟现下的心情。  
可是阎鹤祥没有想到的是，他郭麒麟看着阎鹤祥，心里想的不是别的，也是阎鹤祥。

就这么一路走到了扬州城，皇上心里估计也不觉得皇子能在这个时候学下去什么东西，郭麒麟下午原本的武课，除了基本功也被停了，换成了被于谦丞相带着出门游玩，美名其曰“长见识”。  
于丞相在外面呆的久了，山川风物知道的不少，讲起来也听着有趣。  
郭麒麟那日在街市的小摊上看到了当年在七夕节上面一模一样的东西。是那只自己撞到了阎鹤祥之后被还被他紧紧攥在手里的鳄鱼玩偶。拿起来一只不同颜色的，民间的艺术就是有趣，鳄鱼明明只有深绿色，可是一个模样能在作坊里变出来五彩斑斓的不一样颜色。  
于丞相看着这只鳄鱼，“少爷喜欢？”在外还要隐藏身份。  
郭麒麟笑了笑，“先生不知，我小时候有一只跟这个很像的玩偶，喜欢了很久，现在看到一样的还是有些熟悉的感觉。”  
“哦？”于丞相很是好奇，这个东西本事民间小作，皇子是为何会有？他身边应该也没有会给他买这样东西的人，那张大人的家孩子品味也不似这样。  
“哈，是在下的老师。”郭麒麟觉得这事瞒着也没有必要，索性说了  
“这样啊。”于谦明了，若说是他那就对了。“既然说到了这里，少爷你是想回个礼？”  
郭麒麟倒是没想到这层，不过想想也是不错。  
“那不如就把这个粉色的鳄鱼送给他？”于丞相脸上已经泛起了笑意。  
这个虽是好，但是郭麒麟心里想了想还是放下了，转手拿起了旁边一只胖胖的带着小草帽的青蛙，四脚蹲的神态和拟人之后带的的帽子让这只青蛙越看越可爱，“还是送这个。”  
于谦看着郭麒麟的眼神，点了点头，并没有说话。

 

说回长安城，皇上下江南，礼部提前准备好了各处的迎接工作，下发之后也算是忙过了一阵。孟鹤堂这天难得回家的早，雷打不动的还是去了曲花街。  
“诶你看，那位状元郎又来了。”饶是殿试又办了一届，孟鹤堂这诨名儿好似在曲花街定了下来。这边一位弹琴的姑娘悄悄掀起了纱帐，对着里面的人悄悄地说。  
“仁儿，你不去看看？”  
“急什么。还不到我上台呢。”那叫仁儿的姑娘揩了一点香膏，抹在自己手心，不急不慢的搓着手。她是这几年来曲花街新进的头牌，自打小时候被卖到这里，便跟着嬷嬷学艺。自己也刻苦努力，一身柔软的身段现跳起舞来，水袖一挥，不知道撩起了多少人的心弦。  
好的舞技加上不输他人的面貌，让她在上一任头牌在被赎身之后迅速的被嬷嬷放到了新任头牌的位置。  
嬷嬷看着她也是从小看到大的，自然也是知道她这么努力到底是为了谁。  
看着台下闭着眼睛细细的品着音乐的某位公子哥儿，嬷嬷轻轻地叹了口气。说是这当局者迷，君子戏子的话本虽然好听，也不要当真才好。  
没想到还没等嬷嬷想好怎么规劝，这边就出事了。

仁儿今天打扮的甚是妖娆，一曲霓裳羽衣舞从开始一直跳到结束。孟鹤堂本没有那么多时间听这么长的曲子，但是今天是周九良第一次演出这个曲子，之前他还跟自己说和同行们排练了挺长时间，想来自己也没什么事，就一直坐着听了下去。  
曲子结束之后，一位小女孩走到了孟鹤堂身边，低声说她家小姐请先生到房中一叙。  
原说孟鹤堂若是知道这人是谁，他也就该知道这话是什么意思了。没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，这么些年曲花街泡着也不是没有经验。  
但是错就错在了孟鹤堂并没有认出这是仁儿小姐的丫鬟。他一个只看自己家孩子的人，也从来不去关心到底谁是谁的丫鬟这种伤脑筋记了也没用的事情。  
所以在座位旁想起来一片叫好声的时候，孟鹤堂还客气的拱了拱手。  
谁也没注意到台上弦师的目光和他忽然皱了一下的眉毛。

所以等到孟鹤堂被领进房间，发现里面坐着的是还未更衣的仁儿时，当即觉得事情并不简单。  
然而他现在进退两难，索性进去坐坐。想她一个头牌，也不用用强吧。  
那人跳完舞之后还未更衣，脸上的汗也未擦，映着盈盈的灯光，这要是换了楼下任何一个在座的人，这爱怜之心恐怕也就掩饰不住了。  
可是这人是孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂和曲花街的唯一联系便是周九良。  
她仁儿不知道，随手斟了两杯酒，一杯放在了对面孟鹤堂面前。眸子半抬，“爷莫要怪罪，今天是小女子生辰。看您日日来捧奴家的场，想着倒是找个由头谢谢您。若是冒犯了，还请莫要怪罪。”  
孟鹤堂觉得自己没有转过弯来，他不知道为什么对方的生日，请自己喝酒还算谢自己了？  
“您要是不喝，便是不给我这头牌面子了。”  
孟鹤堂笑了笑，“这倒不至于，祝您福……青春常在，财源广进啊。”他没怎么说过对女孩子的祝酒词，差一点脱口而出对长辈的话，嘴里绕了一圈幸好及时收回去了。  
仁儿听了这几个词倒是觉得新鲜，掩着面笑了笑，随即又斟上了一杯。  
孟鹤堂看着这样子像是要开长跑的样子，推脱之间拱手，“小姐，家中有事，生辰祝酒一喝，就不多叨扰了。”  
仁儿没想到他硬是要走，今天自己也是豁了出去，没跟嬷嬷打招呼就私自叫了自己丫鬟让他进屋，这要是事情没成，自己也不得好过。正想抬手阻拦，门却忽然被人推开了。  
那人身后站着仁儿的丫鬟，“小姐，我拦不住他……”  
孟鹤堂抬头一看，竟然是九良。“九……”名字还未叫出口，头先猛地一晕。周九良看到状况冲上前来立刻扶住了他。  
“你给他喝了什么？”周九良的语气是仁儿之前从来没听过的。她只是略略的知道这个弦师，人老实不说话，琴弹得好但是也不跟人多有交流。  
他认识孟鹤堂？  
仁儿的脑筋一时转了多少个弯，最后也只是回了句“我没有！”  
但是这种话在这个时候根本就是不算数的。  
周九良看了她一眼，也不多说，直接把人带出了曲花街。

一路上孟鹤堂像是卸了力一样的靠在周九良身上，出了门九良就叫了回家的轿夫，也不管门口看热闹的人会怎么想，直接扶着他家先生进了轿子，喊人走了。  
回到家时发现先生已经在轿子里没了意识，不知道是睡着了还是晕了过去。周九良拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀，没见回应，他有些慌了，便直接进去抱了人出来。  
看着身前的人脸颊越来越红，周九良心下有些不安。  
他虽然只是在曲花街算个伴奏，但是这么些年还是耳濡目染，多少知道一些里面的弯弯绕绕，这酒怕是不对劲。  
他要是早一点进去……  
罢了，幸好也算及时，没有让他先生在里面受罪。  
他知道孟鹤堂的性子，看着什么都不在意大大咧咧，其实内心不仅细腻还不会拒绝别人。  
这怎么行呢。这要是没有自己得吃多少亏。  
想着就进了卧房，把人放到床上退了鞋袜，看着榻上的人忽然微微睁了眼睛，“难受吗，先生？”  
孟鹤堂只觉得气血上涌，内心像被火烤着一般，那儿处的东西也热得很，可是这会儿也不好意思跟自己的小孩子说，抓着他的手，周九良看着回握了过去，“先生没事儿，我陪着您呢。”说完又想了想，“您热吗还是怎么着，我去给您倒点水吧。”  
正说着要离开，临起身还没站稳的功夫，被孟鹤堂一个大力拽倒在了床榻上。  
周九良还没反应过来眼前他家先生放大的脸是怎么回事，只觉得鼻息扑在脸上滚烫，眼里望进去的眸子里带着水汽，那眼神往下一摆，唇上就被一个柔软的东西覆盖住了。

周九良的心瞬间就如火花般绽开了。不知道是因为自己压在心里的情绪被发现了，还是因为孟鹤堂的主动，那双唇就微启，亲的急迫却没用多大力气，撩拨的周九良心里泛起了涟漪，身下那物也涨了起来。  
那人咬了一阵，忽然松开了，眼神依旧惺忪似水，看的周九良心头一紧，语气清的只有他俩才能听得见“先生……？”  
“九良，我热……”说着便抬手想去解胸前的扣子。  
“先生你……”  
孟鹤堂手里的动作没有停下，不多会儿胸前就已经袒露了大半，那殷红的两点随着呼吸一起一伏，放在周九良的眼里就好像在自己的心口上敲打，声声震耳。  
只见先生的手慢慢的移到了周九良的下身，摸到了那已经起立的小伙计，孟鹤堂勾起了嘴角。  
那双眼睛像是在说，你看，你也一样。  
通了心意，周九良再忍，怕也是不仁不义了。

阎鹤祥没想到自己会再收到几年前的回礼。那日七夕之后，皇子不知为何患了风寒，一连好几日告假，等到自己再见到他的时候，都差点忘了捎带上礼物。  
只不过阎鹤祥发现郭麒麟看到那鳄鱼之后并不惊喜，以为皇子并不喜欢，所以这事也就再也没提起过。  
殊不知郭麒麟那日看见了那只鳄鱼玩偶，喜欢得紧还不说，眼下那个功夫没来得及买也算是心里落下的一块执念，直到发现阎鹤祥那日买的是送给自己的，又想起来当日糊里糊涂的扮相，尴尬的不成样子，颜色也就有些不对了。  
不过这也碍不住他回头就把小鳄鱼挂在了自己床头，连收拾房间的嬷嬷也不让摸。  
这边阎鹤祥收着礼物也是觉得可爱，活灵活现的一只青蛙，不知道为何那神态倒是很像郭麒麟不说话耍脾气的时候。

皇帝下江南平日里除了游玩，还有一件重要的事情便是见客。扬州知府已来过三回，每回带的人都不一样。不是达官便是富甲一方的商人。  
“你回去跟刘九春说，没事就好好处理政务，没必要勤来着这里。”  
“是。”  
九春心里苦，只敢憋着不敢说。

那日皇后身体微恙，郭麒麟正好要出门，便干脆带着郭汾阳和于丞相一起，临走时还叫上了阎鹤祥，皇上觉得三个大人也照顾不好小孩子，叫上了奶妈，一行人风风火火的出门了。  
不多时，府上来了拜帖，说的是兵部尚书之子王九龙。  
这兵部尚书虽在京任职，家中一切大小老少倒是还在扬州城，说起来也就住皇上这行宫的隔壁。这兵部王尚书，也是皇上的小舅子。  
“外甥来晚了，还望舅公海涵！”半大的孩子，嗓门倒是挺高。也不怯场，是个好苗子。皇上笑着点头，许久未见这孩子个头长得快，人也精神。的确是将门之子，不可小觑。  
见着自己也没有生疏，直接喊的舅公，皇上也未跟他计较，“外甥你来的可是晚了不止一两天啊。”  
“哈哈，舅公说的是。只是我前几日出门在外，没收到家父的加急信件，加上家里剩下的又都是女眷，第一次登门多有不便，这才耽误了这几日。给舅公赔不是了！”双手抱拳，这一番话说的也是敞亮。  
皇上知道他平时多爱结交好友，也是个浪荡的江湖性子，也就没说什么。  
皇后那边看到自家孩子也是喜欢的紧，精神也好了不少，三人在后院里说着笑着，“你今天来的不是时候，阳阳和麟儿出门玩儿去了，得到了晚饭才能回来。”皇后说着，“诶，不然你在这吃晚饭吧，吃过了再走，你们也好叙叙旧。”  
王九龙那边答应着，他还没见过表弟，也是好奇。  
这边正说着，忽然看见郭汾阳身边的嬷嬷急急忙忙的跑了回来，身边却没带着小皇子。  
皇后心中一紧，感觉好像是有什么事，便听着嬷嬷说，“小皇子，小皇子走丢了。”  
“怪奴婢一时没看住，大皇子抱着小皇子走在前面，集市上人又多，大皇子一撒手的空，孩子就被抱走了。”  
皇后脸色刷白，当即眼前一晕。皇上扶着她，皱着眉头问“那现下人都去哪了？”  
“大皇子和两位大人还在外面找人，但是事关重大，叫奴婢先过来向皇上请罪。”  
“哼，你的罪，还大着呢。”皇上扶着皇后，一句话震得嬷嬷心里没了底。  
“舅公莫慌，这扬州城我也熟，小门小路他们几个可能找不到，不然我也出去试试，约摸是个一岁多点的孩子是吧？”  
“是，”皇上心里想着王九龙去也好，这扬州城街道繁华又密集，不是熟悉又会点功夫的人，找起来真的不好找。“那就，麻烦你了。”  
“舅公请放心。”

若是说这个孩子被藏了起来倒是真的不好找，但是王九龙没想到就在自己愁的不行的时候，孩子自己送上门来了。  
王九龙蹲下身，“阳阳？”  
小孩子还不会说话，但是倒也不哭，王九龙看着他衣服里塞着一张布条，打开来看是拿着不知道是碳还是石灰写的歪歪扭扭的“汾阳”两个字，阳还写错了笔画，不过看起来倒是找到人了。  
王九龙带着郭汾阳回了行宫，没发现街边转角处的一个黑影迅速的消失不见了。

孩子回来的消息没传多久，倒是小皇子走丢的消息已经是整个扬州城人人皆知了。  
那夜皇上和于丞相在书房商量事情到半夜，出来后并未给任何人施加处罚。  
郭麒麟这边其实紧张的很。自己真的是一时大意，没想到对方下手如此之快。虽然阎鹤祥安慰自己肯定是有预谋而且跟踪了很久，所以才能在短时间内迅速下手并且成功。但是这个中缘由并不能细想，会是谁呢？他们知道自己的身份吗？只是普通的偷盗还是冲着皇家来的？有没有可能跟边境有关系？这些都说不清楚。  
皇上和于谦谈了多久，郭麒麟就和阎鹤祥坐了多久。

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，孟鹤堂就醒了。他一贯这个时候醒，有时候醒了就能听见周九良在院子里练琴的声音。早上弹的曲子一般都很清亮，趁着早上微凉的空气，孟鹤堂觉得他能听一辈子。  
睁开眼，旁边并没有人。被子也已经凉了许久。这人去哪了？不是这一早上还去练琴吧。  
艰难的翻了个身，腰如同断了一般，俩人都是血气方刚的年纪，尤其是九良那个没良心的，孟鹤堂红着脸不敢去看身上的又青又红，嘴角勾了下。  
技术不错。  
缓了一阵，觉得自己能坐起来了，孟鹤堂踩了鞋子，走到了卧房中央。  
看到圆桌上摆了一个小瓷瓶。底下还压了一封信。  
打开瓷瓶问了问，好像是什么药膏。九良什么时候准备的这个？孟鹤堂觉得这个事情巧了，难不成俩人是串通好的？不过为什么还要把药膏摆出来呢？  
无奈的笑了笑，展开信看完后，孟鹤堂却笑不出来了。

先生，  
要事在身，不得久留。多年情谊，九良无以为报。不求先生等我，只愿先生安康。瓶中药膏，每日两次。我  
九良

那个“我”字写下了又被划了去，看得出来九良走得很急，没来得及再次誊写一遍，笔画也不如平时工整。  
然而他想说“我……”什么呢，而他又去了哪里呢。  
孟鹤堂顾不得身体上的不适，穿戴好衣物之后就出了门。早上问了管家，他并不知道九良的消息，两人又折腾到深夜。不如去问问药庄？算了还是抹不开这个面子。曲花街这会儿也不开门。  
浑浑噩噩的等到了下午，孟鹤堂又去了曲花街。幻想着九良还是在幕布后面弹着琴，自己还是坐在前排靠左的位置看着他。  
然而没有。曲花街的妈妈说，九良今天没有来。  
仁儿匆匆的跑了出来，孟鹤堂本以为她是想给想给昨天的事情一个交代。没想到她倒脾气急了起来，问起九良和自己的关系。  
本朝不禁男风，但是在没有找到九良的情况下，孟鹤堂什么都不想说。  
“所以你来曲花街，只是为了他？”  
“是。”  
从他十一岁进曲花街开始弹琴，就只是为了他。

扬州城外。王九龙追着一个蒙面的人跑了许久，那人本在休息，自己其实可以栖身上前。谁知道对方身手比自己好了不是一点，还是在五步以外被他发现了。追了一阵王九龙停下了，没想到那人也停下了。  
“诶，你到底是谁？”王九龙喘着气，他知道自己再怎么追也肯定追不上对方了，“那日是你把小皇子放在那里让我看见的吧？你到底想干什么？”  
那人没说话，只稍一回头，就又跑着离开了。

这日，皇上把那日闯下祸的大皇子和丞相以及少师一起叫到了书房，闭门商讨了半日，午后，圣旨出。  
庆安四年，郭麒麟人生中的第二件大事，便是被贬。  
皇子郭麒麟，有失兄长之仪，令其在扬州府行宫静修。

 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好嘞，亲兄弟走失同款来一波。  
> 有点心疼堂主，小先生不渣真的！有机会的话把良堂的故事单独拿出来写一写应该也挺好玩  
> 今天也是zqsg的不想开车的一天


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只能说这世道变化太快，不写快点对不上我对他们的喜爱。  
> 然而我真的不会写，没那个金刚钻还想干那个瓷器活儿系列。

05  
水壶在石头搭起来的小炉子上渐渐冒起了白汽，郭麒麟提着垫了几圈苇叶的手柄，把今年的新茶慢慢的冲进了水窝里。  
“哎哟哎哟，”由远及近传来那极其熟悉的声音，“这嫩叶儿可经不起您这么折腾，”阎鹤祥也是个爱茶的人，看见皇子这么折腾新茶叶，实在是有些受不住。  
扬州别院几重深，皇上虽然下旨皇子静修，但一应的照应并没有丝毫减免。也就是说，郭麒麟的日常生活只是从皇宫里搬到了看似有些偏远的扬州而已。  
但即便是皇家的别院，跟皇宫里的配置总还是有些出入，难免有些活儿要皇子亲自动手。于是像现在这种情况，也经常发生在两个人的日常生活中。  
阎鹤祥发现郭麒麟在有些方面精通的可以，但是有些方面却依旧像个没长大的孩子。  
比如说他尝得出今天饭桌上的鳜鱼是不是今天打捞上来的，但是去厨房的时候却不认识哪个是鳜鱼。还比如说昨儿他尝得出因为今年的龙井喝完了而换的去年的陈茶，却单单也不知道要怎么泡这新茶。  
其实说起来这些都有理可循。  
伺候好了几片嫩叶儿，看着对面的人喝下茶叶舒爽的表情，阎鹤祥笑了笑：“少爷今天可是有兴致了？”  
郭麒麟笑而不语。  
“今天就收拾走吧。”

 

皇上随着皇子静修一起下的旨意，还有一道是任命于谦为皇子太傅，教导皇子课程。  
要说阎鹤祥这个少师职位当时只是给陪读和开蒙找了个好的名字，这丞相担任太师，可就是直接说明皇子要认认真真学习国事了。  
只是这个太傅来得有些晚，又是在这个节骨眼，让朝廷上下一干人等摸不着皇上到底是想贬皇子，还是只是提个醒。  
郭麒麟那边倒是丝毫不在意。  
因为醉翁之意不在酒。  
这几年朝局看似平稳，但事实上其中的弯弯绕绕也不少。水越深，越看不到底下的波涛。郭汾阳这件事情谁都没有预想到，但好在是虚惊一场，不过皇上也不能放过这潜在的有人想要谋害皇子的可能性。  
让郭麒麟在外静修，一方面是想引人出来，探探虚实；另一方面，正如皇上交代给郭麒麟的，  
“你也这么大了，连个孩子都看不住。真的想学你老舅丢孩子啊？在外面练练也好。”  
老话说读万卷书，行万里路，郭麒麟也乐得在外游玩。  
至于前者，皇上前一夜当着于丞相的面，已经交代给了该交代的人。

 

“据说苏州府那边有一窝流寇，不如咱们去看看吧？”  
“少爷，皇……老爷吩咐的是想让您在外面逛逛，那么重要的事也不用您来操心啊。”  
“他要我操心我还不想操心呢。这会儿不用操心，正好去看看是个什么情况。”  
“好。那我陪您去知府问问情况，看看折子吧。”  
“那多没意思。”  
“那您是想……？”  
“咱们就地去看看吧。”  
“少爷，那地方，不是我劝您，去了可能就出不来了。”  
“再说再说。”  
郭麒麟摆了摆手，阎鹤祥拗不过他，两个人把东西当了的当，七七八八的配饰和银两都存在了城里当铺，又换了身粗布衣裳，这才出了城。  
阎鹤祥这心里直打鼓，虽说皇上交代了安全问题不用太过担心，有人照料，但是这流寇窝子自己也没真的进去过，都不知道是不是跟书上写的一样，一个个凶神恶煞，皇上就算真的派了暗卫，这一两个人也打不过一窝啊。  
要是真出什么三长两短，自己先不说，千万别连累父母。  
还没走几步，阎鹤祥就把后面的一连串可能性想了七七八八。  
少师这个时候才体会到了什么叫做伴君如伴虎。

两个人走了一段路，城郊也没什么风景，四月的江南已经进入了梅雨的天气，淅淅沥沥的小雨闷着热，两人身上都出了一层薄薄的汗。  
正纠结着，前面出现了打斗的身影。  
郭麒麟看着这个阵势也是吓了一跳。本来想躲，但是对方显然已经看到了他们。  
不可避免的被搅进了局里，蒙着面的几个看他俩没什么功夫，挡了几刀之后就把人甩到了外面。  
“诶，东哥说了，不能杀人。”临近末了，其中一人手里的刀已经架在了对面人的脖子上。  
“呿，晦气。”抓着领口把人推出了几丈远，“和你们老爷说，东西我收下了。”  
于是就只剩下了郭麒麟和阎鹤祥蹲坐在角落。  
他本身是觉得好玩，流寇又有些流落江湖的落魄气息，才想一探究竟。但是没想到半路遇到了真家伙，看得他有些害怕。  
“诶，你们两个，”说话的人看他俩也不像是有钱人家，“今天的事就当没看见，赶紧走吧。”  
郭麒麟这才赶忙上前，“几位大哥，我们逃难出来，没有地方能去，不知道能不能收留我们。”  
为首的几个对视了一眼，看起来也从来没遇到过这样的，“你跟着我们回去吧。”  
还是问问当家的才行。

“东哥，东西搬回来放在后院里清点了，陈二他们带回来两个人，说是来投靠的。”  
李鹤东眉毛一挑，“人呢？”  
“在前院，因为看着不像是有身手的，也已经搜过身了，就让带进来了。”  
“嗯，”李鹤东点了点头，“看看去。”

“听你们说话这口音，不像是本地人啊。”  
“是，我两位是关中人，因为乡里受灾，逃难到了这里。”阎鹤祥解释着。  
李鹤东上下打量了下两人，端起了桌子上的茶，“以前家里条件不错嘛。怎么就混到这步田地了？”  
“以前……”阎鹤祥想了想他说的估计是身量，“以前是家里的厨子，难免就吃的多了些。”  
郭麒麟瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“看什么看，你还没做到厨子呢。”阎鹤祥嘴上说着，心里却打着鼓。又对着上面的那位解释道，“这是我帮手，从小养起来的，就没耽误他吃。”  
李鹤东笑了起来，“我们这可管不了这么多吃的，这苏州府多的是活能找，你们下山吧。”

没想到郭麒麟扑通一声跪了下来，“这位兄台，实不相瞒，今天我俩是跟着你们劫了的车去的。那家人在关中做生意坑了我家的钱，以至于家破人亡，妻离子散。我们虽然没什么本事，但也想着到了后来拼个头破血流也要报仇，没想到在道上遇到了寨子里的几位兄弟。自想是多了条去处，希望还能够收留我们。”郭麒麟说罢，朝李鹤东重重的磕了一个头。  
阎鹤祥没想到会来这出，一时间不知道怎么办，看着皇子磕头，一遍心里想着完了完了，一边也只能跟着磕了下去。  
直起身来，郭麒麟没有起身，倒是眼神十分坚定的看着李鹤东。  
上边的人又挑了下眉。他眯着眼看向郭麒麟，没有说话。  
时间一分一秒的过去。  
“罢了，是厨子对吗？就先留在寨里干活吧。”郭麒麟听着开心，忙要拱手相谢，李鹤东却抬手止住了他，“本寨不处理也不涉及任何私人恩怨，养着你们只是多个人干活罢了。”  
“来日你要是想去劫相府家，我们可是不参与。”  
苏州城宅里的谢金冷不丁的打了个喷嚏。自己也太惨了，新买的货在道上被劫了不说，这别是要感冒啊。

 

“不是，少爷，你是从哪学的那套说辞啊？”  
“话本上不都这么演的吗？”  
“你还看话本？”  
“偷偷看看，偷偷看看”郭麒麟标准微笑上线。  
破绽百出的，都不知道是怎么骗过这个寨主的。阎鹤祥心里打着鼓。

“去，把李婶叫过来。”李婶是寨子里的厨娘，当年村子里闹饥荒，就是李婶带着他和兄长一起逃出来的。  
李鹤东当然看得出郭麒麟那套蹩脚的说辞都不是真的。但是看着两人着实不像是有什么企图的样子，于是决定先将两个人安排下去，看看到底是是想干什么。  
交代好了李婶，李鹤东便从今早抢来的东西里挑了一块，下山去了。

阎鹤祥和郭麒麟站在厨房里，面面相觑。  
“你当时为什么要说我们是厨子？”郭麒麟皱着眉头对着灶台。  
阎鹤祥也有些后悔，但是当时为了找理由已经秃噜出去了，话是收不回来了，自己也真没想到两个人会被收留。这下好了，全寨的人都等着两个不会做饭的人做晚饭。  
李婶交代了东西，就出去了。  
为什么他们会放心两个来历不明的人做出来的饭啊？  
随便加一点料，不就是全寨人的命吗。  
两个人看着灶台有看着对方，正愁着怎么办的时候，李婶回来了。  
“俩傻大个立在这干嘛呢？不是说了要把菜洗好吗？”她抱着一蒲干了的苇叶，塞给郭麒麟，“你，去生火去。”  
“啊？生火？”  
“对啊，怎么不会啊？”郭麒麟点了点头，又想起来自己的人设不能说不会，就又摇了摇头，就得还不对，就又点了点头。  
李婶有些心疼的看着他，“乖，快去吧。”  
阎鹤祥拿着刀慢慢的切着菜，看起来这是没打算让他俩主厨的意思。那正正好，也不用操心什么了。  
而且也不是跟着出去搜刮的小喽啰，这样也还安全。

生火虽然看着简单，但其实里面也还是有些技巧可寻。在郭麒麟背着李婶心虚的看着灭了不知道第几次的苇叶之后，他开始担心自己能不能保住厨子的这个人设。  
索性最后一次终于生起来了。郭麒麟一边扇着扇子，一边累得坐在了地上。  
添了两把柴火，郭麒麟从地上站起来，看李婶走到了屋那头，便跑过去跟阎鹤祥邀功。  
“火我生起来啦！”  
“哎。”阎鹤祥应着，本来想转身再接着夸他两句，但没忍住直接笑了出来。  
只见郭麒麟本来晒得有些黑的脸上多了几道烟灰的痕迹，整张脸就跟画了不知道什么角色的京剧脸谱一样。  
也不敢笑多，阎鹤祥拿出了怀里的手绢，给少爷擦了擦，边擦还忍不住嘴角的笑意。  
郭麒麟这才知道他笑的是什么，一阵羞窘之后连忙抓住了阎鹤祥帮他擦脸的手。阎鹤祥的手跟他略显粗犷的男性外观不同，长得十分秀气，又沾了洗菜的水，此时凉凉的，跟郭麒麟刚生完火干燥又带着泥灰的手不同，抓住了郭麒麟才觉得不合适。拿到手绢就触电似的松开了手。  
又看着对方手上被自己抹上去的泥灰，郭麒麟拿着手绢擦了回去。  
他不知道是不是因为弄脏了对方的手而有些心跳加速，“不好意思啊……”  
“你们两个在那墨迹什么呢？”李婶此时从隔间过来了，“小孩子怎么生个火把自己生熟了？脸那么红？”  
此时两人已经向被吓到似的转了身隔了老远，郭麒麟拿着手绢随意的抹着脸，“没事没事，”他跟李婶打着哈哈，“只是被熏到了。”

装着一小卷纸条的竹筒从七通八达的传递通道里被运到了案前。上面只有一行两个字，宜潜。  
这边人思考了一阵，回了一个字，妥。

 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李婶：“这俩人什么时候走？我不想瞎了眼。”  
> 东哥：“快了快了，这才是第一站后面还长着呢。”  
> 作者：“我怎么不知道后面还长着呢？？QAQ”


End file.
